PMD: Crimes, Consequences, and Charizards
by ThePikaPlayer
Summary: When two big Pokemon fans are transported into the Pokemon world, they must find a way out! Join Mikey and Jason as they attempt to return home, with multiple twists and other stuff! Except I can't update this as often as I've wanted. So... yeah
1. Let's Start from the Start

WARNING! This is the first thing I ever wrote, except much cringe. WARNING!

 **Crimes, Consequences, and Charizard**

Chapter 1: Let's Start From the Start

"Pass it here, Jason!" 12-year-old Mikey Tawson liked playing frisbee with his friend, Jason Narin. The two boys also had separate sets of Nintendo Gamecubes, Game Boys, Game Boy Advances, anything that allowed them to play their favorite game: Pokemon. They were die-hard fans, and knew which Pokemon was number 200, which ones appeared in Super Smash Bros., and knew which ones were steel type. What they didn't know was that at that very moment, three sinister Pokemon were watching them with glee.

"You know the plan, right, boys?" snarled the head honcho, Gengar Grimlaw.

"Here, here, sire," hissed the commander-in-chief, Ekans Ruggedcoils.

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. What pleasure it shall be," said the tongue-twisting SpeedySlam Accelgor.

"It's time!" whispered their boss. "Cell, over here. Ruggedcoils, to base!" "Gotcha, boss!" yelled Ruggedcoils in his Brooklyn accent.

Mikey heard them chattering, but was unable to decipher a word. "Hey Jason!" he called. "There's something in these bushes." "Let's check it out," Jason said. As they walked through the brush, they didn't realize what they had gotten themselves into.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had to remove some unnecessary bits and pieces to make this one turn out not-cringy. The original script should get here once I've finished writing... You may think I'm insane, but I'm fine, because I'm listening to music while I type this out. Pac-man Championship Edition 2, Ooh la la. That's all. L8r. ('_')


	2. What Evil Plot?

Chapter 2: What Evil Plot?

Mikey advanced through the shrubbery, Jason right behind him. Suddenly, raindrops started to pelt the ground. Mikey looked up to find a few dark clouds covering the sun. "Uh-oh." They ran through the shrubbery, and luckily found a cave.

"Got a flashlight?" Mikey asked. "Who doesn't?" Jason responded, pulling out a flashlight from his backpack. "Want something to eat?"

"Any snicker doodles?" Mikey laughed. "Two dozen." Mikey suddenly froze. "Really?" Jason did his best to look serious, then burst out laughing, too.

"Of course not! Who would think of that?" Mikey laughed along. They laughed for a bit until suddenly, Jason said, "Ohhhhhhh, I'm feeeeeeeling sleeeeeeepyyyyyyy..." and dozed off. "Well I'm nooootttttt..." And with that, Mikey drifted off to dream land.

* * *

"Heh. These two are easy." "Nice one, boss! You made quick work of them!" said the Brooklyn-accented Ekans.

"True, true. Now, I'm humbled by your applause. Thank you, thank you," said Grimlaw, pretending to throw invisible flowers into a non-existent crowd.

"Let's pick up the pace, boys. Time for real speed to mend what we failed!" SpeedySlam had Jason on his back in a millisecond.

"Ooh, heavier than I expected," said SpeedySlam. "Whatever. Now, Coils! Speedy! Get 'em to base quickly or neither of your heads will be left!"

Grimlaw teleported away. "Why does boss always have to make us do the dirty work?" asked the Brooklyn Ekans.

"He's the leader. Duh." "Hmph. One day, when I'm an Arbok, I'll have HIM doing the dirty work for ME! Just you wait." "I'll wait until that day comes and then for the day he kills you." "Don't you say that."

* * *

They soon arrived at what looked like a bunch of boulders.

"Lalalala POISON STING Lalalalala." A bunch of sharp-looking... things... flew at the boulders. The boulders were destroyed by the Poison Sting.

"Lalalalalala EVIL DEEDS Lalalalalalala." The Ekans continued to sing all the way down a staircase until he and SpeedySlam ran into Grimlaw. "You're late."

"No, we're early." "Late in my book." "Whetever." As Grimlaw walked over to a giant cannon, Ruggedcoils asked SpeedySlam, "Why are we doing this?" "Ask the boss."

Ruggedcoils slithered over to Grimlaw and asked, "Why are we doing this?" "Revenge, dummy!" "Oh." "Now put those two somewhere I can shoot them. Otherwise, I'll have to shoot them like they're an apple on your heads." "Yessiree."

Ruggedcoils slithered over to a table and put Mikey on it. SpeedySlam followed suit with Jason. "Ready, boys? We're gonna blow these two out of the water!" The cannon fired up, glowing red, then yellow, then green. "3!" Ruggedcoils looked at Mikey and Jason. "2!" He looked at the cannon.

"On-HEY!" Ruggedcoils had shot Poison Sting at the cannon. The cannon glowed red, and then burst out a ball of energy. There was a huge crackle and flash.

"If I survive, you are-" started Grimlaw but he was interrupted by a huge explosion. Mikey and Jason were sent flying at around the speed of something. It was probably something really fast.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was severely edited to make everything note all confusing, and I actually combined Chapters 2, and 3 of the original book to make this. It was originally about 1 chapter per page, so it was at around 32 chapters, but then it became 2 pages per chapter, so it tallied to around 70 pages at chapter 33. That would've been no fun, though, would it? That's why I rewrote this book. The "Mystery Dungeon"-esque part kicks in next chapter. Be sure to stay tuned for that. And maybe expect something extra today.


	3. The Big Mystery

" _Thought_ "

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 3: The Big Mystery

* * *

Jason woke to the sun's smile, which beamed upon the meadow it seemed he was in.

"...Huh...?" He didn't recall ever having grass being so high. He tried to stand up and barely managed to. Then, he looked at his surroundings. "Nothin' but grass," he murmered. "Sweet." He tried to make his way through the grass, but then fell flat on his face. As he got up again, he noticed his hands were... _different_.

"Wait, what?" He looked at his hands. They were exactly like a Treeko's. "Wait, so I'm a... Treecko?" he pondered. He looked behind him, and saw a sky blue tail. _"Well this is like the Mystery Dungeon games. Convenient... I guess?"_ he thought. _"Well, I'd better find Mikey."_ He walked through some more grass, trying his best to get adjusted to his Treecko body. Suddenly, he heard a rustling behind him. He turned around to face whatever might be there to possibly attack him, and saw a Pikachu.

"Who are you?" he asked, doing his best to look threatening. "Uhhhh..." "Wait..." he asked. "Is that you, Mikey?" "Huh? Oh, Jason, is _that_ you?" "Of course." "Well, you look different." "You realize that you do, too, don't you? And I don't even mean like a regular Pikachu."

Mikey looked himself over. "HUH?" "Same thing happened to me. Somehow I'm a Treecko." "Well you've got a sky blue tail, and same's with your belly." "Course, I've noticed that. You've got a green tail and cheeks." "Ooooookay... How'd we get like this?" Jason shrugged. "Your guess is a good as mine."

Suddenly, there came rustling from behind Mikey, and a Rattata leaped out of the grass. "Look out!" Jason shouted. Mikey dove towards Jason. The Rattata had its teeth bared. "Lemme try something."

Jason concentrated, and two sharp Leaf Blades stuck out of his arms. "Cool." "But I thought Treecko didn't learn Leaf Blade!" "Doesn't matter here, it's more convenient!" He then ran forward and took two swings at the Rattata. His first hit was dodged, but then he followed up with a slice to the side, and hit the Rattata. The Rattata slid a bit back, but before Jason could take another swing, Mikey said, "Let me get in on this!"

Jason leapt backwards beside Mikey, and Mikey concentrated. A small jolt of electricity popped out and hit the Rattata. It staggered a bit, but continued to stand. It then ran forward and tried to use Bite on Jason and Mikey. Mikey dove out of the way, and Jason shielded himself with the Leaf Blades, and then took a hack at the Rattata, having blocked its attack. The Rattata fell backwards, and Mikey finished it off with a Thundershock, leaving it fainted.

* * *

"Jeez, that was a tough first battle." Mikey plopped down on the ground. "Not so much for me," Jason said. "Yeah, that's what you say, because you can block attacks and stuff. I can't do that, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." "I'm hungry now." Jason started wishing he actually had brought snickerdoodles. "Well, we'll have to find something to eat ourselves." Mikey said, "You aren't implying-"

"Of course not the Rattata! That'd be weird... and stupid." Jason said. "So what?" "I don't know what to do." "Neither do I." "Let's find some sort of shelter, then." And so off they went.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Halfway through typing this I realized that Treecko didn't learn Leaf Blade. Then I said, "Why the heck _doesn't_ it, though?" Because Grovyle can learn it, and Sceptile can learn it. So shouldn't Treecko also be able to? That makes, like, zero sense. I am not talking a tiny bit of sense, no, this completely blows my mind, how Treecko is the only one in its evolutionary line that can't learn Leaf Blade. So I have to make an exception here, because I thought that was dumb. This is, in my opinion, a move that SHOULD be on Treecko. I know that Grovyle and Sceptile have it because they have actual LEAVES on their arms, but just look at Snivy! And freakin' GOGOAT, WHICH HAS NO ARMS, BY THE WAY, ONLY LEGS, GETS FREAKIN' LEAF BLADE! Whew. I actually find Gogoat getting Leaf Blade kinda funny. Just imagining a goat running around with sharp leaves on its legs is kinda hilarious to me. Probably because I have a bit of a warped sense of humor? Getting off topic here now.


	4. Entering the Guild

Chapter 4: Entering the Guild

* * *

After an hour, the duo of Mikey and Jason finally reached a clearing. "Wonder what's with the grass being so high," Mikey wondered. "Maybe it's long grass to reach up to an Alolan Exeggutor?" Jason snickered.

"At any rate, it's good we made it out of it," Mikey said. "Yeah." Mikey suddenly bumped into a round wall. "OW." "Jeez, sounds like that _really_ hurt, Mikey." "It did!"

Mikey took a moment to look up at what he had bumped into. "It looks like... like... like a Wigglytuf-" "Yeah, this is Wigglytuff's Guild, alright." "Fine, be Smugly McSmug because you know about this area, why don't you, Jason." "Sure, I'm okay with that." Jason walked over to the front.

"When you step on the grate, be ready for a sudden voice," Jason told him. "HEY! YOU KIDS SCRAM AND STOP TELLING OUR SECRETS!" Came an EXTREMELY loud voice from the grate. Mikey covered his ears, and Jason followed suit no less than a millisecond later. "Hey, cut it out, Louie!" Came another smaller voice from the grate. "You're giving them away just by saying that! And they aren't even secrets! Man, if all toasters toasted toa-" "OKAY, OKAY! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M SCREAMING, DERRICK!"

Jason uncovered his ears. "C'mon," he said to Mikey. Mikey cautiously uncovered his ears, and then stumbled and fell on to the gate. "DON'T PUT YOUR FACE THERE!" came the LOUD voice. "THAT'S FOR WALKING ONLY!" Mikey rolled backwards and jumped to his feet. "Jeez, they have some security," he mumbled. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?" "No-nothing."

Jason put his foot down- _literally_. "I KNOW IT'S YOU, AND YOUR A... A... $*&% IT! DERRICK! DERRRRRRRRRRRRRICKKKKKK!" "Jeez, dude, it's only a Treecko footprint. Now, I know you have someone else with you, Treecko, so have 'em step on the grate." Mikey put his foot down too. "PIKACHU. EASY ENOUGH. NOW DON'T YELL AT ME, DERRICK! I SWEAR, IF YOU MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE THIS AGAIN, I'LL TURN YOUR TOASTER INTO A BREA-" "OKAY, jeez, I get the point, Louie. You don't have to threaten my toasters." Mikey looked at Jason. Jason shrugged. Then he walked into the open door. Mikey shrugged and followed him into the guild without a second thought.

* * *

The place was huge, and bustling with all sorts of adventurers. There was a Mudkip talking with a Torchic, and a Zigzagoon just nodding his head along with whatever the Mudkip said. There was a group of Spinda shambling about, dead-looking. A Sunflora and a Togetic were greeting a shy-looking Gible and its Munchlax pal. A Crogunk just stood in a corner with a huge pot full of something purple while a Gengar admired the contents, and a Mismagius hovered behind him, trying to sneak a peek. There was a trio of Simisear just breakdancing for absolutely no reason, and Jason couldn't help but snicker. " _Man, this place has changed since the games_ ," he thought. A Musharna barely missed Mikey as it floated past him, a Drowzee and Hypno behind it. Mikey shivered. The Sunflora left the Togetic's side to greet them.

"Hiiieee!" it said. "My name's Sunny! I'll help you out if you need anything! Just talk to mee!" "Oh, hi! Thanks!" Mikey said. Jason stuck out his hand to greet Sunny. Sunny stuck out her leaf hand and shook Jason's politely. "If you want to form a team, head to the Guildmaster's Office!" She said excitedly. "It's just down the ladder!" She pointed to the ladder that they had come down with her other leaf. "I'm so sorry, but I've got to go! Toodles!" She said happily. Jason turned to Mikey. "Well, let's go down." Mikey sighed and laughed a little. "What are we doing with our lives right now?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am putting an IMMENSE twist on what the story originally was. It was supposed to be all this, _high-tech futuristic stuff durrrrrrr_ , but that would've defeated the purpose of hand-to-hand combat because of guns 'n stuff. I'm keeping the old characters and adding some new ones, but trust me, those are all that are staying from my old project. I don't even know why I call it a project, I was working on it on and off during weekdays and weekends when I was bored. But I don't care, either way. byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee BTW happy Labor Day


	5. One Plus One

Chapter 5: One Plus One

* * *

Jason came down the ladder and hopped off, Mikey right behind him. "You want to pick our team name?" he asked. "What? I haven't played the Mystery Dungeon games in months! You expect me to know what's in all of them?" "If you haven't played them in months, of course I don't. I just want you to pick a good team name. Didn't say what it was for." Jason let out a little chuckle. "Okay... uh... let's see here..." Mikey thought for a full minute before finally speaking. "Team... uh... hold on, that's not the best..." Jason tapped his foot on the ground and hummed himself a little tune. He tapped his foot to the beat of his tune. He even started to dance a tiny bit. Mikey got distracted by Jason. "Hey... uh... can you stop that?" Jason kept tapping and humming. "Stop it! I don't lii... actually, that sounds decent, really." Mikey started tapping. Then he started humming it too. Then, he got the idea he was looking for. "I know what to name our team!" he exclaimed. "What?" asked Jason.

"Let's name it Team Beat!" "Sure! That sounds awesome!" Jason agreed. Jason started tapping and humming a tiny bit louder. Mikey laughed and told him, "C'mon. Let's go in now." As they were about to walk into a door on the right, three tough-looking hooligans were thrown out the door: a Zangoose, a Honchkrow, and a Pangoro. "Jee! I thought you said he was weak, boss!" snarled the Pangoro. "I was just picking up on a rumor!" the Zangoose yelled back. "Shut up, you dimwits!" shouted the Honchkrow. The Honchkrow dove into the middle of them and slapped them both. "Hey! You don't get to do that to me! Only I get to do that!" Shouted the Zangoose, who was obviously ticked off. He took a slash at the Honchkrow and ended up hitting the Pangoro instead. "&*%# YOU, BOSS! I $*#&%$& HATED YOUR PLANS ANYWAY!" Then, they started fighting, curse words spitting out of them every now and then. "Let's go," said Jason.

* * *

They ran into the room, trying not to get hit by the ruffians. Then, they looked around the room. There was only a single lone chair facing towards a wall. The chair suddenly swiveled around and revealed a Wigglytuff. "Hiiiiiiieeee!" the Wigglytuff exclaimed. "I'm Wigglytuff, the headmaster! Welcome!" "Uh, hello?" "No need to be scared! I'm happy to wait here if you need a thing!" "Well," began Jason. "We'd like to start an Exploration Team."

"Oooh! An Exploration Team! Sure thing!" Wigglytuff obviously loved his exclamation points. "By the way, what are your names?" asked Wigglytuff as he rustled around his desk. "I'm Mikey," said Mikey. "This is Jason," he said as he pointed to Jason. Good names!" Wigglytuff said. "Your Team name?" "Team Beat!" Mikey said. "Nice one!" Wigglytuff took out a microphone. "Oop, that's the wrong-there!" He unscrewed the bottom of the microphone and it revealed a pen. He took two egg-looking things with wings(gosh that rhyme) and quickly scribbled on them. Then, he took the badges, put them in a box, and gave the box to Mikey and Jason. "There!" he smiled. "Tomorrow's your first day of work! After you've dyed your ribbons and put your " Wigglytuff exclaimed. "Now, get some rest! You'll need it for the fun times you'll be having! Now, Pitch!" He called. There was no response.

"Pitch! Wake up!" "GAHH!" came a rather Australian voice. A Chatot came fluttering down to Wigglytuff's side. "Yeah, headmaster?" asked the Chatot. "Pitch, these two need to find their rooms!" "Sure thing, headmaster!" said Pitch. "You two! Follow me! I know where the rooms are." Pitch flew out the door and down the hall. Mikey followed him, Jason on his tail. Pitch flew a bit slower until he reached a turn. "Head left," he said. "First door on the left." Pitch flew into the room. Mikey and Jason followed him.

The room had two piles of what looked like straw on the ground. "These are your beds," Pitch said. Mikey looked at the piles of straw. He looked at Jason. "You sure about this?" "Hey, you were the one with the team name." There was also a window, which Mikey looked out of. "Do you like it?" Pitch asked. "Yeah, I guess..." Mikey responded. "Good." Sunset was already creeping up the sky, turning it from an orange color to more of a purple color. Pitch flew out the door and closed it behind him. Jason plopped himself onto one of the piles. "Man, what a day." Mikey took the box Wigglytuff had given them and opened it. "So there's two badges, some spray cans, a couple ribbons... Man, what to do with all this stuff?" Jason jumped to his feet. "I know what those ribbons are for!" he said.

He grabbed a ribbon, which was gray, and a light blue spray can, and spray the color onto the ribbon. "What are you doing?" Mikey asked him. "These ribbons boost your stats," Jason said. "Here, you paint one." He handed Mikey a ribbon. "Well, I assume you know everything." "About the Mystery Dungeon games, yes." Jason replied. Mikey took a yellow colored spray can and sprayed his ribbon yellow. "You know, when you spray something with a spray can, it has to dry before you should touch it," Mikey said. "Nice." Jason plopped back down onto his bed. Mikey flopped down onto his. "Welp, see ya tomorrow." Jason drifted off without another word. Mikey tossed and turned, trying to make himself comfortable, but ultimately couldn't. He felt as if something wasn't right. " _I'll just... uh... I don't know._ " Mikey dozed off, feeling tired for some reason.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the part where the twist comes in to play. As stated before, it was originally supposed to be all high-tech and futuristic, but as also stated before, that would've just made Pokemon combat irrelevant. I think that sticking it to the slightly cliched yet typical Mystery Dungeon 2 version of things would make more sense while not being overly complex or complicated, because one moment you have hand-to-hand combat and then people shooting each other. Yeah, that'd be pretty weird or stupid. I don't know what else to say or put here so here's a Kirby. Kirbies are always good, right? ('-')

And finally... I will not be able to upload, since Hurricane Irma is destroying my life. Not on Wednesday, at least.


	6. The First Exploration

Chapter 6: The First Exploration

Mikey woke up to a loud voice. "YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Mikey felt his ears pop. Jason woke up with a start. "Jeez, what was that for?" He asked. "I'M &*&^%$# WAKING YOU UP! GET OUT THERE!" The Loudred from earlier stormed outside. "Wonder what his beef is," Mikey wondered.

Mikey checked out his new ribbon. "Man, looks sweet." "My light blue looks better." "That's cause it suits you more than me. I'm green." "You sick?" Jason chuckled a bit. "Nah, I know you're not." he said.

* * *

They walked out the door in time to hear the last of the morning cheers: "RUN AWAY AND PAY!" Then everybody cheered. Wigglytuff stepped up to a stage. "Hey everybody!" he yelled. "We have a new Exploration Team in our guild! Please welcome Mikey and Jason of Team Beat!" There was a lot of clapping. "Oh my gosh! You guys made a team! That's so awesome!" Sunny beamed. "Golly, I wish I was in a team like you guys, yup yup, I do!" said a Bidoof. "The name's Doofy, yup yup! Don't wear it out!" He shook hands with the two. "Oh shoot! I almost forgot! I'm supposed to cover for Derrick, yup yup! I'll see you later, yup yup!" Doofy ran off. "Hey hey! How's it going, champs-to-be?" asked a Corphish. "We're doing fine, thanks," said Jason with a smile. "Name's Corre! Like a core, hey hey!" Corre scuttled out of the way to make room for a Dugtrio and Diglett. "Hi! I'm Derrick," said the Diglett. "I'm Denny." "I'm Davey." "I'm Davis." The Dugtrio said their names respectively. "Hello," said Jason. "Hi," said Mikey.

Finally, Wigglytuff walked up to them. "So, I'm sure you two need help with the missions, yes?" Jason started to say something but Mikey interrupted him, "Yes!" "Okay! We'll set you up with an easy mission!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. Pitch came flying to Wigglytuff. "Did you need me, Guildmaster?" he asked. "Yes, indeed! Can you help these two find an easy mission?" "Sure, Guildmaster." Pitch flew up the stairs with Mikey and Jason close behind. "Okay, so let's see... Rank C... Rank D... Aha! Rank E! Here, you two!" Pitch handed them a piece of paper with some words on it. "Help! I've lost my last Oran Berry and I'm feeling faint... Please! Somebody, rescue me!" "So, you two, to rescue someone, you hold your Rescue Badge over them. A light will shine on you, and you'll be transported back to the Guild. Understand?" "Yeah!" Mikey replied. Jason rolled his eyes a little. "So, you'll head to the Drenched Bluff. Head outside the guild and you'll find the marketplace to your right. If you head to the left, you'll be able to go to places like Drenched Bluff and other Mystery Dungeons." Pitch waited. "Well, don't just stand there! Get going!" Mikey and Jason sped up the ladder.

They headed outside, and went down the dirt path and took a right first. There was a bustling marketplace with lots of shops. There was a Duskull and a Shuppet running a bank, two Kecleon selling goods, an Electivire and Emolga chatting with a Togedemaru couple, A Kangaskhan storing some goods for an Aipom, and a Marowak on the other side doing the same thing for a Cubone. "Jee, this place expanded," Jason said. "Ok, I guess I could see that happening," said Mikey back. Jason walked up to the Kecleon Shop. One of the Kecleon was purple while the other was just the same old Kecleon color. "Uh, excuse me, but what do you sell here?" Jason asked.

"We sell TMs and orbs, necessary for adventure!" exclaimed the purple Kecleon. "Without your food and Seeds, there's no way to venture!" chimed in the green Kecleon. "We're the Kecleon Brothers, here to help with your expedition! Helpful things for any adventurer or tactician! Salesman with you all the way through! We're the Kecleon Brothers, woo-hoo!" "With enough PokeDollars, you can buy anything you want," said the green Kecleon. "From an Escape Orb to the TM for Taunt," said the purple Kecleon, finishing the rhyme. "Today in stock we have Reviver Seeds, Apples, Big Apples, Oran Berries..." "Escape Orbs, TMs for Vaccum Wave, TMs for Taunt..." "Gravelerocks, Geo Pebbles, Black Gummis, Blue Gummis..." "Hurl Orbs, Mug Orbs, and an Adorable Chest!" "Man, now I wish I had enough money to buy all of that," said Jason. "Thank you anyways!" "No problem, we Kecleon Brothers are always ready to serve! We give you the help that you deserve!"

Mikey suddenly remembered why they were outside the guild in the first place. "Hey Jason, we were supposed to go to Drenched Bluff!" "Huh? Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot!" Jason made like a Ninjask and high-tailed it out of the marketplace, with Mikey close behind. "Jeez, you tend to forget things." "Sorry, I just wanted to see how much different this place is than in the Mystery Dungeon games," Jason said. They were at the crossroads, and Mikey noticed that there were Machoke building some sort of, well, building. "Hey Jason, what's that place?" he asked Jason. "Huh?" Jason asked Mikey. "Oh, that. I think it's the Spinda Cafe." "Right you are, kiddo," said one of the Machoke. "Our job is to clear away this stone to make room for stairs. After that, we take out the stone at the bottom of the stairs so that we have a good space for chairs and tables. We're in this for is a lot, basically." "Woah," Mikey said. "Cool, huh?" said the Machoke. "Run along now." Mikey and Jason headed towards a dirt path which had a building on the left.

* * *

They kept walking until Mikey asked Jason, "Are you sure we're heading the right way?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." They walked for a bit more, until they reached an opening in a cave. There was a rock to the left of it that looked like a Kangaskhan. "Well... I guess we'd better get going," said Mikey. They walked inside the cave and were immediately met with a pair of Lileep. The Lileep, however, appeared frightened, and ran away quickly. "Well," said Jason. "That's new." They walked around a bit, exploring the cavern. Suddenly, an Anorith leapt out at them. "I got this," said Jason, stepping towards the Anorith. The Anorith rushed towards him, but Jason stepped out of the way. Mikey jumped over it and ran a bit away from it, while Jason started a brisk dash towards the Anorith. It had gotten its claws stuck in the wall and was struggling to get them out. Jason took a slash at the Anorith with Leaf Blade, and made contact. The Anorith cried out in pain. Jason hit it again with a Pound this time, finishing off the Anorith. It fell to the ground and fainted. Then it got up. "Man, you guys are good," it said. The Anorith had a male tone that was a bit higher-pitched. "Do you mind if I join your team?" Mikey called Jason over. "What does he want?" Mikey asked. "He wants to join our team." "Sure, why not?" said Mikey. Jason went back to the Anorith. "You're in," he said. "Yeah!" The Anorith was ecstatic. Mikey noticed that the Anorith had white claws. "What's your name?" Jason asked. "My name's Axe," said the Anorith. "Well, welcome to the crew, Axe!" Jason said. Then, Jason looked left and right. Then, he noticed some stairs. "Follow me," he said. He went up the stairs, Mikey and Axe behind him.

Jason went up the stairs and found a Nidoran Male. "Oh thank goodness! I've been waiting so long for somebody to find me!" said the Nidoran. "Were you lost?" Asked Jason as Mikey and Axe came up the stairs. "Yeah," said the Nidoran. "Are you a Rescue Team?" "Yes," "Well, I'll be!" Jason took his badge, and said, "Hey, you two!" Jason and Axe turned towards him. "Yeah?" Jason asked. "You take your badges and put them up in the sky," Jason told them, and they did. After they did, they were enveloped in a golden light and disappeared. Jason held up his badge and the same golden light shone on him and the Nidoran. They disappeared soon after.

They reappeared by the start of a road, which Jason quickly recognized was by the Chimecho Assembly. Axe and Mikey were waiting. "Did we do it?" Mikey asked. "Sure di-" Suddenly, a black wave flew through the air. "WOAH," Jason said. "What's that?" The Nidoran stared in fear. "Oh god... It's happening again..." "What is?" Jason asked. Mikey snapped his fingers(Do Pikachu have fingers?). "That's it!" He turned to Jason. "It's like those waves from Palkia and Dialga in Diamond and Pearl!" "You mean..." "Yeah." said Mikey. "One of them's here." And thus Mikey and Jason rushed off.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *scrolling through Fanfiction* let's see when did I last up- *sees it's been 2 months* oh...

Sorry everyone I've been thinking of new ideas for the story but they come so much later on in the story so yeah I can't really put them in and I guess you could say I had writer's block. Tell me if you want to see the thought process that goes through my head when I'm thinking 'bout this stuff in the reviews or I'll put the link there if I am not too lazy


	7. Bending Time and Ditto

Chapter 7: Bending Time and Ditto

* * *

Mikey and Jason arrived in front of the guild. There was a Palkia was clashing with a Dustox and a Druddigon. The Dustox was darting around and attacking with surprise attacks, like Bite, while the Druddigon was taking the full brute force of Palkia's attacks and somehow not fainting instantly. It managed to tank a Blizzard and shake it off. "Dang." "They're strong." A crowd had formed a ring by then, cheering on the Druddigon. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" With each hit the audience held their breath, only for the Druddigon to emerge, seemingly unscathed. The Dustox had stopped fighting completely and just watched as its partner took hits from a hulking space-lord water-controlling dragon. Finally, the Palkia charged up an almighty attack - Spacial Rend. It glowed pink, energy radiating from it. A sphere of energy was starting to appear near its hands. The Palkia took the energy channeled into that orb and took it back, as energy channeled into it. The orb got bigger, and the crowd standing behing the Druddigon started to thin out. The Druddigon smirked; it was a cheeky smirk that said "I doubt this'll put up much of a challenge." The orb just seemed to grow bigger by the second. It was half as big as the guild. The crowd was backed up all the way behind the Palkia at that point. The Palkia then raised the energy above its head and, as the Druddigon's smirk was wiped off its face, released it in the Druddigon's direction. It was blasted away in a laser of pink light, it seemed. The Palkia, having used up most of its energy, panted. The intense ray of pink light had vanished. There was no sign of the Druddigon anywhere. Then, a faint splash was heard. The Dustox shook its head. "I wonder when Jack will learn," he said. Then he turned to the Palkia. "You think he needs to stop overestimating his defensive prowess?" asked the Dustox. The Palkia nodded. Then, the Palkia was surrounded by a greenish orb that swallowed it up. The orb lasted for about 5 seconds and then disappeared, leaving a Ditto in its place. "Devon, you know what we have to do." "Man, I'm not feeling up to it right now, Max..." The Dustox, who was Max, sighed. "I always have to do this part myself," He muttered to himself as he dipped down and out of sight.

* * *

Immediately the crowd started to chatter. "Wasn't that Team DDD?" asked one. "Yeah, I think so," said another. "Have you heard of how many criminals they've taken down?" asked a random member of the crowd. The question was almost immediately heard and answered, although with varying numbers. "One thousand!" "Two thousand!" "One thousand and five hundred!" "One thousand and four hundred and ninety nine!" "Jeez," whispered Mikey. "They must be good." Jason was unable to answer, as he was covering his ears due to the earsplitting shriek the crowd was producing. Mikey sighed. Axe, being an uneducated member of society as well, asked "Who is Team DDD?" A Goomy immediately answered his question. "Team DDD is one of the most famous teams out there! Not only being the Team I aspire to beat, but the Team that has put the most criminals behind bars! They listen to jazz and pop music! And you are a very uneducated member of society. Which rock have you been living under for the past year?" Axe responded "You do realize that Anorith only wake up every hundred years?" "Yeah... well... At least...!" "Just admit I had a good point." Axe turned back to Mikey and Jason. "What happened to that Nidoran?" Jason jumped. "I have no idea," he said. He rushed off down the steps, Mikey and Axe barely behind him.

* * *

Yet, the Nidoran was not there. By the time Mikey and Axe got to Jason, huffing and panting nonetheless, Jason had already done a full 360 and still seen no sign of the Nidoran. "Wonder what this means," Jason wondered out loud. "You sure he didn't go east?" asked Axe. Jason who had not checked, promptly ran off east. Axe sighed. "Should've held my tongue, eh?" "Right," Mikey responded. They went off at a decent jog, Axe being faster in water and Mikey not wanting to stumble. Jason was clearly finished looking around and asked if the two had seen the Nidoran. With all three being unable to find the Nidoran, Jason sighed. "This didn't happen in the games..." he muttered. Axe, being out of earshot, said "What?" Jason said nothing. It appeared he was lost in thought. Mikey took the time to look around.

They were at Sharpedo Peak, it appeared. Mikey lost himself admiring the bushes, every blade of grass, and, finally, stared at the sunset, realizing it was one of the most beautiful things gracing his eyes at that very moment. The beauty was broken by Jason shouting "I got it!" Mikey was taken aback, and wobbled on his feet. He then managed to plant both feet on the ground, and promptly asked "What do you get that's so important?" Jason said "Let's head to Beach Cave!" "What in the world are you talking about?" "It may just be a hunch," Jason started, "But I have a feeling we'll find the Nidoran there." "What the heck," Mikey muttered. Jason started off heading through town.

* * *

Luckily for Jason's teammates, he merely walked this time. Slightly unfortunate was the fact that he walked at a brisk pace. To say they were having a hard time keeping up was saying a horse could not pull a cart, in the way that both were simply not true. If one were to say the horse was merely bumping into rocks occasionally, that would be the better choice. Jason, Mikey, and Axe were at the crossroads at about the same time, and Jason promptly turned right. Jason was prepared for a sight. Mikey didn't know what to expect. Axe simply had no clue what they were doing. But no matter, they were all heading there.

Is what they thought. A big sign blocked their path, saying "CONSTRUCTION WORK UNDERWAY". Jason had a million questions. Then, realizing another thing, his mind came to a billion questions. He realized another thing before he passed out due to his mind having too many questions. Mikey gaped. Axe gawked. Mikey turned to Axe. "I don't suppose this means..." Axe answered his question. "I do think so." "Good grief," Mikey said. Axe decided not to say anything, just to shake his head.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm on Amino now! if you're here from Amino please show support, idk leave ideas down below, review it, do whatever, but this isn't like my job and I don't have a set schedule, I'm not going to upload regularly, probably. If you want more content, check out my Amino regularly. Anyways, bye REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
